


The Way We Begin

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon who requested “the first time Blaine realizes he has submissive instincts”.  First time D/S stuff.  Very light.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Begin

The first time it happens he doesn't even understand what "it" is, not really. 

Kurt is straddled over him, kissing him, and they're keeping their bodies carefully apart because that is what they do, because they agreed to take things slow. It's nice; it's so nice, to just kiss Kurt, taste Kurt's mouth and tongue, to figure out the dozens of different ways that they can press their mouths together.

He sprawls, letting his arms out, letting them curl above his head and Kurt's hands follow, tracing the softness of his inner arms all the way to his hands. He threads their fingers together and Blaine whimpers; he loves that, loves when Kurt's hands find his. And then Kurt presses their hands down into the bed, almost aggressively, and kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him.

It's like a punch to the gut, the way that the weight of Kurt's body coming down on their twined hands feels.

He can't breathe.

He's getting hard and there's nothing he can do about it, and the next time Kurt moves his body he's going to feel it, going to be uncomfortable, going to insist they cool off, and the thought is suddenly torturous.

But it's Kurt's game. It's Kurt's pace. He has to obey the guidelines set by Kurt, and that...that is okay, too.

 

*

 

There are little moments.

The time that Blaine finds himself kneeling on the floor of his bedroom doing homework while Kurt sits at his desk doing the same, and he puts his cheek on Kurt's knee and Kurt puts a hand in his hair and they stay that way for hours, and the pleasure of being at Kurt's feet with nothing to do but be takes him over.

The day that Kurt starts asking him for little favors with a soft, direct tone that he had not possessed when they'd first met.

The way that Kurt takes his hand and stays two steps ahead of him when they walk down the hall, and the comfort that Blaine takes from the partial shield of Kurt's tall, willowy body just there to his left.

How Kurt holds his jaw when they kiss and it doesn't feel quite the same without the supportive grip of his palm ever again.

They don't talk about it. They should; but they don't have to, at least not yet, and that's the strangest thing of all.

 

*

 

The first time that Kurt puts a hand down his pants he almost hyperventilates.

Not from the nervousness (which is tangible) or the way Kurt's sweaty palm feels wrapped around his cock (he's going to come so fast so fast fuck why is it that Kurt's touch feels so much more than his own?), but because he wants--he needs--Kurt to say when, and Kurt hasn't, and he's losing it.

He whimpers and spreads his thighs.

Kurt bites down on his neck, then closes his lips around his teeth and sucks.

The pain is intense and sends a shiver of instability down Blaine's body. 

Oh, yes, he is most definitely panicking.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks, kissing his ear. 

"Tell me--tell me I can--"

Kurt's fist tightens, shifts higher, cups the head of his cock and strokes. "Don't. Not yet."

"Please. Please, I need to."

"Shh," Kurt whispers. "You don't. Just let me take care of you, okay?" God, there should be some kind of warning for this, some kind of prep course; after waiting so many months to go this far, to have Kurt on top of him, touching him, making him feel--

It goes on for much longer than Blaine thought it would, and he can't help it, he keeps begging.

"Let me come," he gasps, mouthing Kurt's bare, sweaty throat. "Please, so close. So close."

Kurt's frantic breathing puffs over his neck, over the line of bruises that he'd sucked into Blaine's throat while they were making out and grinding against each other earlier.

"Wait," Kurt pants. "Just a little more."

Every time they forget to put music on before they do this Blaine regrets it; when there isn't background noise he becomes far too conscious of the noises he makes, and some of them embarrass him. He's vocal, and the more they do the more he realizes he likes to swear in bed, a strange thing to discover because he doesn't swear much at all otherwise.

All there is between them now is the whisper of Kurt jerking him off; dry on dry because Blaine likes the friction and to suggest that they go for the lotion would just be--too much, too soon.

He listens to Kurt breathe heavily and stroke him.

Kurt stares down into his eyes and god, the way that he looks right now, powerful and hungry and confident, it makes Blaine want to shake apart.

"I love you," he blurts, hips rocking, pushing himself through Kurt's fist. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"Fuck," Kurt hisses, kissing him. "Still ready?"

"Yes."

"Come for me," he breathes, so close, nuzzling into Blaine's throat.

Oh. Oh.

He feels his balls tighten, feels his cock throb, and he comes all over Kurt's fingers, hips twitching and body trembling. His eyes roll back and he goes limp, chasing his breath.

If that's how a handjob feels, he's not sure he'll survive a full sex life with Kurt.

"Do you want to, um, I can--"

Kurt kisses his cheek, smiling. It's actually more like beaming, Blaine revises. "Another time? I just--I kind of want to just keep touching you right now."

"You always seem to know exactly what I want," he answers, curled up in his boyfriend's arms and loving every second of it. 

"I think I do, anyway," Kurt answers. "Blaine--I--I am on the right track here, right? I know we haven't discussed it, and um...the, um. The websites say that we should communicate."

Oh. 

Blaine blushes, feeling his heart race. "You--you Googled this?"

"It was the digital equivalent of navigating a mine field, but yes."

"You are--god, I love you," he breathes, in awe of what it must have been like to get around all the porn to find actual information about it.

"I love you, too, that's why I want this to be good for you, I just want you to like it, I--" Kurt inhales. "So I'm doing okay?"

"You're doing better than okay," he replies, breathless with adoration.


End file.
